


[Fanvid]United We Stand

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7：TFA-星战7：原力觉醒-Fanvid集】 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, May the Force Be With You, None-slash - Freeform, the light side - Freeform, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May the force be with The Resistance and The light side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]United We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I'm always into the dark side. However, I chose the BGM "United We Stand" by X-Ray Dog first:  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/1772564160  
> It reminds me of The brave Resistance and the great protagonists from the light side. So this is for them.

The online link of Youtube: <https://youtu.be/3ZN_q4RZlGk>

The online link of Bilibili.tv: <http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4238025/>

 

  


End file.
